


Однажды в космосе

by keori



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keori/pseuds/keori
Summary: однострочники/микродрабблы (они же классические, на 100 слов)





	Однажды в космосе

**Author's Note:**

> внезапная смерть, насилие, употребление алкоголя, вуайеризм, нецелевое использование баярдов, мемы с тумблера

**Убийство**  
Никто из них не собирался умирать здесь, но подобного рода трагические случайности случаются, когда внезапно решаешь сменить сторону. Отряхнув с механической руки невидимую пыль и очень даже видимую кровь, Широ перешагнул через тело и отправился дальше. В конце концов, ему еще надо было рассказать Лэнсу, что кто-то только что проделал в Ките дыру размером с кулак. Упс.   
  
  
**Дом**  
Меч под подушкой. Снайперская винтовка над изголовьем. А прилетела в без стука ввалившегося Широ все равно одинокая синяя тапочка.   
  
  
**Праздник**  
— Если верить Пидж, завтра Рождество.   
  
— Мы вторую неделю сидим в сраной камере на сраном корабле в плену у сраных галра и, скорее всего, умрем гораздо раньше, а ты собрался праздновать Рождество?!   
  
— Ну... Мы все еще можем сделать что-то невероятно глупое и чудесным образом спастись. Как в глупых рождественских фильмах.   
  
— Рассчитывать на это — вот что глупо, Лэнс.   
  
— Да, именно за этот воодушевляющий пессимизм я тебя и люблю.   
  
— ...   
  
— Кит? Приятель, ты в порядке... Если да, прорычи один раз, если нет — два... Огосподипростоешьегонеменя!!!   
  
Два дня спустя изрядно покореженный, но все еще находящийся на ходу галровский спасательный шаттл пристыковался к замку и выплюнул двух усталых, исцарапано-побитых, но подозрительно довольных паладинов, гордо заявивших о своем эпическом побеге из плена, включавшем в себя много взрывов, трупов и один разваленный надвое корабль. Широ был так счастлив, что его друзья вернулись живыми, что даже не стал спрашивать, где их носило все это время, если, по их же собственным словам, чудесный побег случился аж позавчера…  
  
  
**Розыгрыш**  
— Вы ч-что?! — совсем немужественно пискнул Широ, едва ли не впервые в жизни не справившись с собственным голосом.   
  
— Мы встречаемся! — хором повторили Кит и Лэнс, пытливо вглядываясь в его лицо, и неожиданно расхохотались.   
  
— Извини, извини, мы пошутили, — выдавил Лэнс через минуту. — Но какое же у тебя было лицоооо!   
  
Когда они уползли, все еще смеясь и цепляясь друг за друга, Широ устало выдохнул и потер руками горящие щеки, отгоняя лишние мысли.   
  
— Слава богу, всего лишь глупый розыгрыш, — пробормотал он, выравнивания себя в пространстве и собираясь пойти заесть нервное потрясение большим количеством отвратительного зелёного геля.   
  
— На твоем месте я бы не была так в этом уверена, — проходящая мимо Пидж сверкнула на него очками и испарилась, словно ее тут и не было, но урон был уже нанесен.   
  
Широ со стоном сполз по стене обратно на пол.   
  
  
**Шрамы**  
Рука Кита лежала на его плече, рядом с шеей, — там, где под курткой, толстовкой и футболкой прятался свежий и все еще немного болезненный шрам. Сам Кит молчал и смотрел так, словно мог в любой момент расплакаться. Лэнс ненавидел иметь дело с плачущими людьми.   
  
— Ну, теперь мы квиты, — вместо этого с идеально фальшивой беззаботностью усмехнулся он.   
  
И легонько ударил Кита кулаком в плечо.   
  
  
**Рисование**  
Нарисовать друг друга было отличной романтической идеей, если бы хотя бы один из них умел рисовать лучше, чем в детском саду, но, в конечном итоге, заляпанный красно-синими и иногда переходящими в фиолетовый красками с головы до очень даже голых ног Лэнс стоил практически всех потраченных нервов. А если ему когда-нибудь захочется картинок, то у Пидж гарантированно найдутся фотографии с того дня.   
  
  
**Тепло**  
Обнимашки, на взгляд Широ, были прекрасным времяпрепровождением, если, конечно, его не зажимало между ледяными конечностями синего паладина и горячим как стая радиаторов красным.   
  
  
**Утешение**  
Недовольное бурчание поверх чашки, исходящее от завернутого в одеяльный кокон Кита, было, конечно, умилительным, но даже не очень быстро схватывающая земные вещи Аллура знала, что не изобрели еще лучшего средства для комфорчения ее текущего черного паладина, чем ее текущий красный. Даже если это означало, что кому-то потом придется тащить обоих до криоподов.   
  
  
**Выпивка**  
Пиво было гадким, зато водка — очень даже ничего, но смесь того и другого получилась настолько офигенной, что Кит даже согласился признать, что Лэнс был прав, когда советовал все это смешать. Не то чтобы он рискнул пробовать это сам, но на привыкшего к саке Широ подействовало моментально.   
  
  
**Любовь**  
Роман между Лэнсом и Китом начинался долго и трудно, каким-то образом включив в себя крах межгалактической империи, возрождение давно вымершей Альтеи и двойной апгрейд Вольтрона, но, когда Кит, лежа рядом со свежим трупом последнего друида и едва находя в себе силы хотя бы дышать, сделал Лэнсу предложение, никто даже не удивился.   
  
Тридцать лет совместной жизни, одну спасенную галактику и троих выращенных детей Широ и Аллуры спустя, Лэнс вспомнил, что Кит так и не сделал ему официального предложения руки и сердца. Кит обижался и говорил, что очень даже сделал, а если кто-то в этот момент валялся без сознания от массивной кровопотери, так это его проблемы.   
  
  
**Соблазнение**  
— Кит?   
  
— Да?   
  
— Что ты делаешь?   
  
— Пытаюсь тебя соблазнить.   
  
— Лежа на моей кровати?   
  
— Да.   
  
— В одних перчатках?   
  
— Да.   
  
— Прикрывшись баярдом?   
  
— Да?   
  
— Ладно.   
  
— Лэнс?   
  
— Да?   
  
— Что ты делаешь?   
  
— Соблазняюсь.   
  
  
**Старость**  
Они надеялись погибнуть быстро, во вспышке сверхновой, а вместо этого их ждали больные суставы, старые шрамы, ноющие на погоду, и дурацкая хижина в пустыне. Не так уж плохо получилось, кстати.   
  
  
**Песня**  
Когда-то Широ думал, что гладиаторский ринг — это страшно. Когда-то он считал, что Заркон и его друиды были худшим кошмаром. Он ошибался. Ничего не преследовало его в кошмарах так, как любительский концерт, закаченный его дорогими товарищами на его возвращение.   
  
  
**Ребенок**  
Ребенку было всего шесть, а Кит и Лэнс (а также Ханк, Пидж, Аллура и Коран) буквально сбивались с ног, разыскивая его сначала на незнакомой планете, потом в астральном плане, а уж про количество перевернутых вверх дном вражеских кораблей и говорить не нужно.   
  
  
**Стихи**  
— Rose are red, violets are blue...   
  
— Кит, давай сразу? 


End file.
